Eternal life & Eternal Lies
by Eriko Fumi
Summary: What if Bella isn't all that she seems? What if Bella was just after one thing, and one thing only,immortality? It seems that one of the Cullen's is working alongside with Bella, what exactly is she planning? Or more like what is the hidden plan?


There were two things that she knew for certain.

One, Edward was a pompous jerk that couldn't see that threw his hundred year old brain.  
Two, Jacob was a stupid hairy beast that needed to get a life.

Bella laid back on her bed as a little smile crept over her always gentle face. **"Stupid idiots, they are like putty in my hands."** She thought as she ran a hand through her silky brown hair, to think that they actually believed she had an once of feelings for them. If she could she would have spoken her thoughts out loud but since both Edward and Jacob could hear from great distances. So talking in her head was the only option at this point but it was better then not talking at all. She needed to plan out her moves step by step so things work out like she and her planned. **"Just a bit longer and I'll get what I want, immortality."** She thought again she let out a loud maniacal laugh while a tear ran down her cheek. Wiping it away there was a sudden tap on her window sill which made her sit up quickly to look at the window. She changed her facial expression to a soft and caring smile as she pulled the window open expecting to see Edward in Jacob but instead was greeted by her partner in crime and the person she truly loved. **"Your here your here!"** Bella exclaimed happily as she was swept off her feet while shutting the window. She was carried over to the bed and pushed down roughly as her dark brown eyes stared up a pair of big golden eyes that showed complete lust. ** "I've been waiting all day long to be able to come and see you...and finally I can I had to wait for my stupid family to go off hunting."** The voice whispered in it's seductive voice that made Bella's body tremble in excitement and slight fear. The voice of this person had so much control and power over her that in just hearing it would make her collapses. But there was no chance in hell that she would let a chance like this to go by, there time together was so limited. Leaning up Bella smashed her lips against the other pair of soft lips and worked them against each other. Soft whimpers and moans slipped out of there mouths as there hear beats raced, but just as fast as it started it ended just as quick. Pulling away quickly the voice jumped off of the bed to the other side of the room a low growl sounded through the room. **"Bella, it's like your asking me to kill you every time you do that." **Bella just sat on the bed with a little smirk as she nodded happily knowing very well what she was getting herself into, but it was worth every penny.

**"Don't worry about it, once I get Edward to turn me into a vampire we can be together for all eternity."** Bella said softly as she thought about it, it made her cheeks turn into a bright shade of pink. She pictured having a huge house where they can be free and do as they please, not only that but they could finally be 'together'. With out reached arms she wanted for her love to come back to her, she wanted to feel the cold stoned yet smooth skin. It hurt her every time the love of her life would jump away when ever they got to touchy. Each time it leaves an empty spot in her heart that made her feel like breaking down and crying. But she knew in the end that she would always have her love for the taking. And just as they planned soon, very soon they would be able to be each other for once.

**"Bella, my sweet Bella."** The voice with as it quickly ran cross the room and into Bella's arms making them collide into the bed, but the voice made sure that Bella didn't get hurt. Together they wrapped themselves in the bed sheet as they stared longingly into there eyes once more. The voice reached out and placed a cold hand on Bella's warm cheek and tried to suck up as much of it as possible. Bella reached over and intertwined her hand into the brown straight hair of her lover.

**"Alice..." **Bella whispered quietly knowing very well that she could hear her. **"Will you stay with me tonight?**" She asked her with pleading eyes making Alice giggle a bit as she nodded.

**"Of course, I'll be right by your side. But I can't promise I'll be here when you wake up."** Alice warned Bella wishing that they could stay longer but most likely her family would be coming back sometime in the morning. Bella just nodded once and buried her face into Alice's chest as she slowly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
